


library .

by komahinaz



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Komahina - Freeform, M/M, Nonbinary Komaeda, ayo ... library check, i used the word like too much, it's 7am, komahinatober, pre-game, pregame komahina, this took three days, trans hajime but its not obvious, why do i actually kinda like this fic, wwoah hajime has freckles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26793496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komahinaz/pseuds/komahinaz
Summary: both hinata and komaeda needed a place to cool off .
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	library .

**Author's Note:**

> this is for day one of komahinatober !! the prompt was pre - game .
> 
> idk man ,, i just like writing about libraries .
> 
> also yeah yeah my username applies here !! enby nagito hc is just ,,, yyegahg <3

hinata came to the library quite often . he found it a peaceful alternative to the noisy neighborhood he lived in , and he enjoyed riding his bike here . it wasn't that far from his apartment - quite a couple streets down , but not as far as it could be . the ride to it was fairly pleasant . the light breeze softly blowing over each hot crevice of his freckled skin . the smell of wet grass lingering in his nostrils as he rode past the various parks and patches of land on the outskirts of his town . as long as you stayed away from the main streets and rode on the sidelines , you could have a bike ride without unnecessary honking from random cars - exactly why hinata stayed away from the central roads .

there are lots of different things to do in a library . read , study , work , just browse around . anything you really wanted to do was at the library . today , hinata was here to read . per usual . though , he did study fairly often . hope's peak didn't really supply the reserve course with proper buildings ( really only classes ) , and it wasn't like he was about to enter the main course campus . that was against the rules , let alone disrespectful . and hinata was not about to be kicked out of his dream school for entering a campus . that'd be unacceptable , and hinata did not like unacceptable . 

he didn't like the talent system . not one bit . the idea of being segregated for something you can't control like your born talents ,, bothered him . he was sure it bothered others , too . it couldn't just be him . it was simply unfair in his taste , and that aggravated him . lots of things aggravated him , so it wasn't too much of a surprise that this also irritated him . it's like he wakes up on the wrong side of the bed about every day . you can't blame him . look at it from his perspective - called useless just because you don't have a talent that you can't exactly earn , either . from what he was aware of , talent was like a gene . just his luck that he didn't get that gene - who knows ? maybe he was a lucky student or something . though , that would contradict his argument .

komaeda liked libraries , too . it was quiet . enclosed . they had time to think . time to keep their mind off of all the inconveniences that could happen at that exact moment . time to forget - though , they already forgot quite often . they genuinely loved libraries . each book displayed a new talent , and looking at it that way , they could read them for days on end with no complaints . their choice of transportation wasn't as calm , however . after all , the bus isn't considered a luxury to most . of course , it was to them , but everything was a luxury to komaeda . they were grateful for anything they could get , sometimes too grateful , but you have to appreciate the good traits before the bad ones .

komaeda didn't like the talent system , either . though they enjoyed talent , they never liked how people were considered useless for not having it . that didn't mean they didn't consider themself useless , though , but their story didn't have to do with whether they had said talent or not , as they did . not like it was actually a talent to them . having luck isn't the same as being naturally good at coding , or naturally good at writing . those were completely different things , and they didn't deserve their talent at all . it was almost sad . 

their talent was sad in general . a curse and a blessing . switching between a luck cycle each day was traumatizing for them . every time something good happened , something bad happened . that's emotionally scarring for sure , and they'd even developed a phobia due to it . komaeda really did have a horrible life , and it continued to be as bad as it was the day before each day . nothing ever changed . nothing was ever new . they were stuck in a loop , like a ticking time bomb that rebuilt itself every time it exploded . handling their own life was tiring , and they honestly didn't care if they died . 

so you could say life was hard for the both of them . and both needed some time to cool off .

of course , the perfect place for this was the library .

hinata carefully peers into the doorway of the lobby , bike handles in hand and book bag hanging on his shoulder . seeing the familiar librarian at their front desk , he makes his way in , wheeling his bicycle beside him . he leans it up against the front wall - the librarian always let him park his bike inside . smiling to said librarian , he walks through the main entrance , taking a direct right to the section he always goes to . nonfiction had always been way more interesting than fiction to him , as it was hard facts . there was so much to know about this world already , and he was quite determined to learn all he could know . hinata liked facts . they were absolutely true , and things are easier to understand when they were true . hinata also liked understanding things . it made him feel good to understand things in the correct way , as he did have a hard time understanding things at times .

komaeda grins , walking straight into the library . they had no vehicles to drop off , so they were completely fine with just straight up entering . they wave to the woman at the front desk, though she wasn't too fond of them . they didn't understand why , as they were as kind as they could possibly be . maybe they were just unlucky in that field . they wouldn't be too surprised . not many seemed to like them at school , either . they stroll on through the main entrance , guiding themselves to take a sharp right to the fantasy section . they'd finished the interesting parts of the nonfiction section long ago , so instead of going to the left , they turned to the right . komaeda tended to like fantasy more . the possibilities were endless , and they found the human mind way more interesting than anything else .

hours pass . hinata feels eyes on him , but he'd much rather ignore it .

" hey . "

he turns around in his seat , his gaze meeting a tall white - haired person in a hope's peak main course uniform . the person softly smiles . " you seemed fairly lonely , and you've been here for as long as i have , so i figured there'd be no harm in greeting you .. if that's okay . " they laugh a bit , fiddling with their cuff . hinata slowly nods in confusion - he was obviously in his uniform , so why was a main course student speaking to him ?

the person starts again , smile enlarging . " ah , wonderful ! thank you ! "

" it's .. not a problem . "

" i'm komaeda nagito . from the main course .. if you couldn't tell . "

" .. hinata hajime . pleasure meeting you , komaeda . "


End file.
